A Hairy Situation
by Gullster
Summary: Marco and Kelly have been Breakup-buddies for two weeks, and things have been going marginally well. The only problem is that they (more specifically Kelly) want more out of this relationship than just “Break-up Buddies.” How will Kelly get what she wants? Will Marco deny being anything more?


**Hello, thanks for reading my fanfic. This is the first one I've ever written so bear with me on this. I saw an extreme lack of kellco fanfics on the site that I felt like I should make one. Have fun reading and criticism is always welcome.**

_Italics: _Character Thoughts

**Bold**: Said with urgency or aggression

_Italics Bold: Actions_

This story will take place after Kelly's World but before A Boy And His DC700XE

Plot Synopsis: Marco and Kelly have been Breakup-buddies for two weeks, and things have been going marginally well. The only problem is that they (more specifically Kelly) want more out of this relationship than just "Break-up Buddies." How will Kelly get what she wants? Will Marco deny being anything more? Find out in...

A Hairy Situation

"Marco..."

The name rolled off her tongue so easily.

"Break-Up Buddies..._**sigh**_, I guess it's better than nothing."

Kelly was sitting in her house (or her mom) on a hot day in woolandia.

"Maybe I should've gotten my hair cut by that librarian", Kelly said to herself in a weakened tone. While being burned to a crisp by the heat was a problem, it wasn't her only problem at the moment. The other, much bigger problem would be the boy named Marco, her Break-Up Buddy.

"I can't think straight in this heat", Kelly said to herself while rummaging around for her family's dimensional scissors.

"A-ha! Here they arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre...", Kelly said trailing off as she found her dimensional scissors right on top of a picture of Marco. Not just any picture mind you, a picture of Marco shirtless on their first adventure together. While he may not look like much in that baggy hoodie of his, he actually has some definition from his habits from being in the Never-Zone. As Kelly saw the picture, blood began to rush too her face.

"_Goddamnit. Get it together girl "_, she said drooling a bit. She doesn't even know why she took the the picture maybe out of instinct. All that mattered is that she did it, and that's what scared her.

Kelly sighed whistfully, reminiscing about their first adventure.

_Flashback_

"Hey Marco!", Kelly said waving to him

"Oh hey Kelly, I was worried I was lost hehe", Marco said clearly nervous.

Kelly smirked. "Calm down dude", she said wrapping her arm around his neck,"This'll be fun, I promise. Also, don't worry about any of those weird animals in this jungle dimension that you have in you earth jungles"

Marco only became more nervous from this sudden closeness

"Hehe yeah ok, so what was this big adventure you had to keep secret from me anyway?", Marco asked.

Kelly jumped back with excitement. "You'll figure that out once we get there, so stop being nosy and follow me", Kelly said while running off.

"W-wait!", Marco exclaimed while running after her.

Marco started chasing Kelly and after a minute or two Kelly stopped. Marco came up from behind her extremely out of breath.

"Kelly...why did you...run away like that", Marco said heavily breathing.

"So we could see this", Kelly said while looking at a rather large tree that looked gorgeous in the sunset. It's vines were glimmering was in the light, because of the recent rain. Also, birds flew in and out of the tree, giving it the feeling of a bird sanctuary.

"Wow...this is gorgeous", Marco said pausing for a moment, " but it doesn't explain why you ran away so fast.

"Well I didn't take you here to sight-see", Kelly said matter-of-factly "Actually in this tree there are the most delicious eggs in the multiverse. So you could finally live up to your promise and cook me some food."

"Oh cool, at least it isn't extremely dangerous like that sandwich quest...", Marco said trailing off.

"Well I decided to take it easy for your first **real** adventure, you know."

"Oh thanks, I... wait, what do you mean first **real** adventure?" Marco asked.

"Well you know how you go on adventures with star? Well there's not really that much danger when you have a powerful magical princess protecting you at all times."

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right..." Marco said feeling dejected, and like everything he's done has been for nothing.

"Hey cheer up Marco. Think of this as the first one of many." Kelly said thinking she made the situation better.

"Yeah I guess. Anyway let's get this egg", Marco said still feeling down."

"Uhh yeah, they're over here in this hole", Kelly said regretting saying what she said earlier. Kelly walked over to the tree, and stuck her hand in the hole of the tree. Suddenly a violent rumbling shook the ground around Marco and Kelly. Then an ear-piercing shriek was heard all across the dimension.

"Oh no", Kelly said frozen still by fear.

A humongous bird, at least thirty times the size of the birds flying through the tree leaped into the air. The huge bird perched itself on the tree, and stared at Marco and Kelly with murderous intent. No one moved for what seemed like ages when suddenly Kelly pulled the egg out of the tree

"RUN!", Kelly screamed as they both began to bolt it. The bird flew after the at a faster pace than any human or woolett could ever run. Suddenly Kelly stopped and soon after Marco.

"Marco, stay back and let me handle this it's too dangerous. Here take this sword if you need to use it", Kelly said rummaging through her hair for a standard broadsword and handing it to Marco. Marco took the sword and started examining the sword closely. While Marco was looking at the sword, Kelly almost immediately charged the bird with her signature and equally humongous sword. Kelly ran and jumped swinging her sword in a downward fashion. What happened next shocked her to the bone. Instead of a direct hit the bird just swatted her away with their wing like a fly. Hitting the ground Kelly tried to get up, but before she could she was picked up by the giant bird with its claw. The bird eyed Kelly with hunger.

"_This is the end_", Kelly thought to herself. The bird opened its mouth,"_I'm gonna die." _The bird leaned down and Kelly closed her eyes tightly. Suddenly Marco jumped through the air. "HIYAAHH", Marco said dorkily slashing down with the broadsword Kelly gave him. The sword directly hit the giant bird in the claw that was holding Kelly causing the bird to shriek in pain and drop the woolett. Kelly was dropped to the ground and was in complete shock. "_Since when did he have those moves?_", Kelly wondered. Marco continued and was determined to hold off the bird until Kelly was safe. "_Got to keep her safe, got to keep her safe, got to keep her safe", _Marco repeated in his head. Even with his skill from hekapoo's dimension he was still rusty (because of his young body) which let the bird have an opening to cut Marco with its claws. The bird slashed and cut Marco's hoodie into shreds, barely missing him. "_Woah...he's ripped_", Kelly said looking at Marco's bare chest. While Kelly was ogling Marco took one final slash at the giant bird, scaring it away at last. "Wow...that was harder than I thought it would be" Marco mumbled to himself before slumping to the ground. Kelly snapped out of her trance and ran to Marco. "Marco!", she exclaimed as she ran to him," Are you okay?!"

"I should be asking you that. You were hit pretty hard.", Marco said in a weakened tone.

"Don't worry about me, what you did was amazing!", Kelly exclaimed,"I was going to be done for if it wasn't youuuuuuuuuuu..." Kelly said as she trailed off noticing Marco's shirtless body. After 10 seconds of Kelly ogling Marco, he spoke up.

"Well hehe, we should probably go back and get cleaned up", Marco said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Y-yeah, let's go", Kelly said blushing like crazy. Right before they left Kelly snuck a picture of Marco without him knowing.

_Flashback End_


End file.
